The applicant of the present application has conventionally proposed variable compression ratio mechanisms that can change an engine compression ratio, utilizing a multi-link piston-crank mechanism (for instance, see Patent document 1 described later). Such a variable compression ratio mechanism is configured to variably control an engine compression ratio depending on an engine operating condition by changing the rotational position of a control shaft by means of an actuator such as a motor or the like.